prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
FwPCSS11
is the 11th episode of the season'' Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star, and also the 107th episode of ''Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis ''After fighting with Flappy, Saki refuses to believe him when he claims to be ill. '' Summary One morning, Saki and Flappy are in a deep sleep until Saki's mother comes to the door. She informs her that it is seven-thirty and she will be late for practice, but Saki isn't worried because she set her alarm for six-thirty. To her shock she finds out her mother was telling the truth and rushes to get up. Saki picks up her clock wondering why it didn't go off like usual and Flappy asks her to quiet down. He complains over a headache as Saki quickly packs her items when Flappy recalls falling asleep on her cloc. He claims he didn't touch it though, then says he still feels ill. Angrily, Saki refuses to believe him and grabs the Commune and her items before rushing out the door. Saki shows up with practice nearly over and tries to explain why she was late; but the coach refuses to let her off without punishment and forces her to run ten laps. She collaspes from exaustion after. During lunch, Saki incidentally starts to choke and Mai gently scolds her. Instead of responding, Saki pushes blame on Flappy and forces herself to slow down when Mai points out that its possible Saki accidentally shut off her alarm clock on her own, but initially she doesn't listen until realizing she did blame Flappy with no proof. With that, she decides to apologize but he's not in the moo to listen, so Choppy suggests they go to hang out at the beach the next day since they will have off from school. Meanwhile, Moerumba is practicing his dance moves when Goyan shows up to ask him if he realizes that he could be in a lot of trouble if he does not recover the Fountain of Trees or Flames soon. Moerumba refuses to listen and keeps dancing, causing Goyan to point out that Akudaikan is becoming increasingly furious at this delay. Moerumba states that he's only been holding off and he plans to become serious before he jumps away. At home, Saki checks on Flappy to find that he has a fever. She apologizes for not listening to him and uses the two of the Diamond Cards to summon help. He starts to feel better, but he explains that his body has had a hard time adjusting to the Land of Greenery. To help him feel better, Saki recalls a story from her childhood, when she started to cry trying to adjust to the beginning of a different chapter in her life. She asks Flappy if it's weird for someone like her to cry, but she looks to see he has fallen asleep and drops the subject. The following morning, Flappy wakes up and realizes that he feels a lot better. He is happy to see Saki slept by his side when his stomach begins growling, and this flusters him. He pretends to be asleep as Saki awakens, and she feeds him realizing he is hungry. Once he finishes, they meet up with Mai and Choppy and head to the beach. As Flappy and Choppy play they learn about the crabs and starfish when they hear a voice. They look to see Moerumba, who grabs the fairies and threatens to throw them into the ocean unless they reveal the location of the Fountain of the Sun to him. They refuse and he tosses them into the water, but Saki is quick to dive into it and grab them before they can make contact with it. She tosses Choppy to Mai and the girls transform into Pretty Cure before Moerumba summons an odd beach Uzaina composed of a portable grill for body and a giant edible clam for the head, and arms composed of an octopus and squid. It proceeds to spit out explosive fire at them. The girls grab it's arms to toss it across the beach before proceeding to use Twin Stream Splash on it, which then transforms it back into its original components as they add a red Miracle Drop to the Fairy Charafe. Saki suddenly sneezes after she mentions being worn out. Unfortunately, due to her diving into the cold waters, she has now developed a cold. Her mother leaves after telling her to get a good night's rest and Flappy appears to ask Saki if she is really okay. Realizing she got sick from saving him, he prepares a small pan of water and wet cloth for her forehead, staying up for as long as he can before drifting off to sleep. The following morning, Saki awakens to see that Flappy has fallen asleep next to her. Suddenly Korone's tail smacks the wet cloth and it knocks over the photo frame, which bumps the alarm clock. This causes Flappy to remember that Korone had hit the Mix Commune two nights ago, which caused him to wake up on top of the alarm clock and shut it off. When he explains this to Saki, they angrily shoot Korone a look and the cat sneaks away. After a big breakfast Saki leaves for school, assuring she feels 110% good again. Major Events *Another Diamond Card is revealed. Characters Cures *Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bloom *Mishou Mai / Cure Egret Mascots *Flappy *Choppy Villains *Moerumba *Goyan *Akudaikan *Uzaina Secondary Characters *Korone *Shinohara-sensei *Hyuuga Saori *Hyuuga Daisuke Trivia *Flappy developing a cold and not being believed is exactly what happened in FwPC09. **It was also the same pairing type, with Nagisa being the one in the original season, and Saki in this season. *The drawn picture from FwPCSS08 is shown framed in Saki's bedroom. *Korone appeared to be jealous of Flappy during this episode, when it was implied he was awake when he swatted at the Commune and acted asleep. Gallery Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star episodes Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star